Ordinary Romance Under Unordinary Circumstances
by kaytay89
Summary: During seventh year, Hermione's life is back to normal. Well, normal for being in the wizarding world. But this year, she finally falls in love. It was a normal romance, and she was ready to be with him. She just had to get through her friends first.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A normal girl, a normal life, a normal romance.

Okay, so I didn't really qualify for any of those things. I wasn't normal, being a witch and all, and I sure as hell didn't have an orinary life (I just so happen to be one of the best friends of the boy who very recently saved the entire world).

But as for the romance part, it really kind of depended on how you looked at it. It's been six years since I graduated college, and five since I really opened my eyes to what was around me.

So that's a little cliché; I don't really care. To this day I am seriously in love. But everyone gets the chance to tell their life story. This is mine.

You may actually know the beginning. Ever heard of Harry Potter? Then you've heard of me.

Everything started in seventh year, the year you may not have heard of. See, Voldemort had been defeated the year before, and life had become so much brighter.

I had been weary of people before the war, and, though I still was, I was also a lot more open to interpretation. But my friends may have not taken the same road as me.

So let me take you back to about a month after seventh year started, because not every story begins right at the beginning of something else.

So, I'll just pop my fingers, get settled in, and tell you about my very ordinary, but wonderful, story of how I fell in love with Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

You know it, don't you? That strange, underlying feeling in the pit of your stomach as you get up, telling you that something is going to happen today.

I didn't get one of those feelings. But Ginny did. The woman has instincts like a cat.

She told me of her feeling the moment she sat down beside me at the table for breakfast that morning, right across from Harry and Ron. The two of them, of course, were engrossed in a conversation of how they were never going to get their divination homework done.

"Hermione, something is going to happen today." It was as blunt as that. Me being Ginny's friend for six years now, completely understood what she meant.

"Good or bad?" I asked as I buttered my toast.

"I'm not quite sure," she said thoughtfully. "There wasn't really any definite goodness or badness to it."

"Then maybe it's something that doesn't involve you very much."

"Or maybe it will have mixed feelings."

We looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hermione, don't we have a prefect meeting tonight in your dormitory?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but don't worry, it shouldn't take very long, there's not that much going on."

* * *

The said meeting didn't start until seven o'clock. I of course had been made Head Girl this year, and, surprisingly, Draco Malfoy had been made Head Boy. 

I honestly wasn't shocked when he had been made Head Boy. Malfoy had always been a good student. And after the war was over, and his father had been proclaimed insane after the majority of his brain being turned to practically mush from a spell in battle, Malfoy had stopped being a pain in the ass.

Now don't get me wrong, he wasn't all of a sudden some mushy glob trying to repent for his ways. It was as if he just wanted to forget the past six years and carry on a normal life. Now he just acted like every other rich boy: arrogant and in love with themselves.

He wasn't completely rude anymore; he just made himself into the persona of the most popular boy in any normal school. He made jokes, especially about the teachers, and he was a lady's man. Whenever he walked into a room, every girl in the vicinity turned to look at him, either that or made themselves look as gorgeous or appealing as possible. Take it this way; you either wanted to shag Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy.

But once most girls, especially the smart ones, realized that Harry was head over heals in love with Ginny Weasley, and was not going to leave her for his life, then they just went on to Draco Malfoy.

I personally was not one to fall for Draco Malfoy's charms. I don't think he ever thought I was. On our first night back, when we moved in to our co-dormitory, he politely told me I could have the first pick of a room, and has hardly spoken to me since, much less hit on me.

* * *

I was in my room before the meeting started. Hell, I barely made it on time. Me, little Miss Perfect, had forgotten where I had placed the papers Draco and I were supposed to hand out to the prefects. After turning everything in my room upside down, I barely made it downstairs in time to be the second last to arrive. 

The meeting was uneventful; I had not lied to Ron. We barely sat there for twenty minutes before it was done, and everyone was on their way.

After that I got up and made my way to the little kitchenette we had to pour myself a glass of pumpkin juice. Walking back out to the common room, I noticed Draco sitting on the floor with his legs under the coffee table in front of our couch. He seemed to be struggling with something, so, me being the big helper that I am, went to help him.

"What are you doing Malfoy?"

I came round to the side of the coffee table to see that he had a deck of cards with him, most haphazardly strewn around.

"Blaise gave me these muggle cards for my birthday this summer, along with telling me how to play solitaire, but I can't seem to remember how it went."

I smiled to him. "Would you like some help?"

He looked at me, probably for the first time that evening, and said, "do you know how to play it?"

I gave a small laugh. "I was born a muggle."

He scoffed and said, "that was a stupid question."

I decided not to say anything, though I personally agreed with him. He had teased me for it for years, though maybe that was just his father's influence.

I sat down next to him on the floor, noticing the small twitch he gave as I did so.

Picking up the cards, I shuffled them and proceeded to show him how to play solitaire.

I can't really tell you much of what happened after that; everything just seemed to fall in to place and time just flew by. An hour later I was sitting across the coffee table from him playing him in another game I taught him.

"You mean you actually listen to muggle bands?" I asked him, shocked.

He nodded as he looked at his cards. "I always have. Just only when I was sure my parents weren't in the house. Or any other Death Eaters for that matter. Even when I did, it was very softly. I had my own interests, and my parents were prejudice."

"I guess I just always figured you had your opinions exactly like theirs." I laid down my cards.

"Blaise got me on to the music when I was just beginning to realize the strictness of what they believed. But I was hooked on the music before they really started to beat it into my head that everything muggle was bad."

"Is there anything else muggle that you like?" I asked him, now very interested.

"I've seen some television sometimes. Blaise and I would sneak into the village near the mansion and into the electronics store whenever our parents were too busy to notice our absence. We nearly got caught quite a few times."

"What would have happened if you had been found?" It slipped out before I realized what I had said, and now I was dreading the answer.

He looked me full in the eye. "I never found out, and, as manly as I want to seem, I'm glad I'll never know."

I shivered involuntarily.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed after that, without much interaction between us. Autumn was here and Halloween was only two weeks away. The Great Hall was decorating with floating lanterns and the entire student body was happy. After all, there was nothing to fear anymore. 

Part of being a seventh year was big projects in every class. This is where everything counts, when the teachers seemed stressed out and are trying to fit ten gallons of information into a one-gallon-capacity brain.

For potions, we were paired up to do the big projects. And guess who my partner was?

"Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy."

OH MY GOSH! Something no one expected right? Because not every story has the main characters paired together for the school project.

Honestly no one was surprised. We just moved to a mutual table and began what we were to work on. Quietly. I mean you could hear crickets chirping down the road. We never said one word to each other that first day, just did as the book told us to do. And that was it.

At dinner Ginny sat down absently. Harry looked at her. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I have that feeling again, and it just won't seem to go away."

"You and your feelings" Ron said while stuffing his plate. "If we had a nickel for every time you had one of your feelings, I wouldn't have to suffer wearing George's old robes."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "I just wish I knew what it was."

"Well you're not a seer Ginny. And if you were I probably wouldn't be dating you."

Ginny stabbed him in the ribs playfully as we all laughed.

I wanted a relationship like theirs. You know you get the feeling sometimes. Back then I got it all the time.

Ron and I had thought we might have made a good couple, so we tried it for a while back in sixth year. But then we just started arguing even more, so we decided we were better off just being friends.

Little did I know my romance was just around the corner.


End file.
